inalcanzable
by Caro Roth
Summary: sucesos extraños pasaran en jump city raven se siente culpable y robin no sabra si demostrar su amor o quedarse callado, el tiempo se agota y las desapariciones continuan
1. Chapter 1

Inalcanzable

Trigon había sido derrotado, después de una gran fiesta en la torre T el equipo de héroes jóvenes se disponía a dormir, excepto los dos pajaros, por razones muy diferentes raven no conciliaba el sueño por la alegría y preocupación que le había causado su padre, las tantas emociones que le causo el hecho de que robin la haya buscado en el mismísimo infierno, que su amor secreto la haya cuidado y protegido en ese horrible lugar, y recordaba aquel correspondido y hermoso abrazo. Por otra parte Robin buscaba pistas de slade pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía despierto, sino, el abrazo que raven le había dado, la confianza que había tenido en el como para que le diera parte de sus poderes que le haya permitido el ayudarla, que le haya dado ese abrazo, ese tierno abrazo.

POV. Robin

No puedo creer el dolor que me causo que raven haya….. no por suerte eso no paso solo se convirtió en una niña otra vez, pero porque no confio en mi al principio? Porque huyo de mi?

Bueno al menos esta segura…junto a mi, en la torre, con su familia a salvo de los peligros de su padre.

Pero eso no es todo porque de repente me atrae tanto sentí tanto cariño cuando la vi como una niña, pero cuando volvió a ser ella no sentí ese cariño sentí algo mas fuerte, incluso, para lo que sentía por star ya me paso hace unos meses, pero crei que era algo temporal que solo eran ilusiones por descubrirla a ella y a la belleza que me habían cautivado desde que la vi, esos labios prohibidos, su belleza interna y externa, ese aroma a violetas que nunca se iba, al fin lo decidi, se lo dire, le dire que es amor, pero, si ella no me acepta, seguramente me destruirá esa palabra que aun no me decía ya me heria como una estaca en el pecho.

No se lo dire, le dire que es amor…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la alarma, pero tardo en darse cuenta fue el ultimo en llegar a la pantalla.

donde estabas, viejo llevamos horas esperando?- decía con ese maldito sarcasmo el chico verde- maldito, pero que me pasa porque de pronto lo odio tanto, será que son celos? Me preguntaba- solo estaba algo distraído, informe chicos que es esta vez, el fin del mundo y ahora que?

Es solo Red X, esta robando el banco, no me sorprende- decía cyborg algo somnoliento-bueno entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos-

Y sin demora salieron a detenerlo, pero x no estaba solo, alguien lo ayudaba, y su plan era una persona en especifico, una persona que debían secuestrar.

POV Red X

Bien el plan esta en marcha- los titanes pronto llegaran, y la bella chica que me pides también, todo esta listo, la jaula mágica para el chico verde, el plano de los puntos débiles del robot, la piedra que le quitara los poderes a las chicas, y la trampa para robin esta lista- esas eran las palabras que le diría a mi jefe, las ultimas-

Red X, detente- ese grito del petirrojo me saco de mis pensamientos- el equipo estaba extrañado al verme con el ejercito que tenia mas de cien robots con una X en la frente.

Fin POV. Red X

La batalla se inicio el primero en caer en la trampa fue el chico bestia, no se podía convertir en nada, por mas que lo intentaba y no podía poner sus manos en los barrotes porque sufria una descarga eléctrica, la segunda en caer fue starfire la cual perdió sus poderes y fue apresada por los robots, el tercero en caer fue cyborg y al igual que sus dos compañeros fue apresado.

Robin luchaba con los robots, pero el tiempo pasaba y el se cansaba y cada vez que creía que terminaría mas de ellos lo atacaban, mientras que, a kilómetros de esa escena raven luchaba con Red X no era pelea fácil ya que no tenia sus poderespero los robots por suerte no la habían apresado, luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que raven lamentaría después, pero ella nunca lo hubiera pensado, tras un fuerte golpe Red X termino encima de ella, y paso lo mas inesperado que podría suceder, raven seguía algo inconciente por el golpe y la perdida de sus poderes y Red X no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, la beso, mala escena porque robin había acabado con los robots, pero la necesitaba a ella para ayudar a liberar a sus amigos y la fue a ayudar, pero llego en el momento menos apropiado, Red X la estaba besando y ella no se rehusó, su corazón se destrozo en miles de pedazos, y por acto de sus celos lo ataco, pero todo era plan de Red X y de su jefe.

Red x dio su huida lo cual sorprendió a todos, el jamás dejaba una pelea sin resolver. Raven y robin liberaron a sus amigos de aquella tan extraña jaula que solo raven podía abrir con sus poderes, los cuales regresaros después de aquel beso que la dejo tan confundida y que dejoa robin tan herido y enojado en cierta parte, pero su enojo se iria mas rápido de lo que esperaba al cabo de media hora de la batalla, los titanes llegaron a casa, preparaban su almuerzo, ya era algo tarde todos estaban en la sala menos raven, que estaba en su habitación, intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

POV. Raven

Pero que le pasa a ese lunático, como se atreve a besarme, que pasa por sumente cuando piensa que no recibirá castigo por ello, clama raven, calma, controla tus emociones- pensaba mientras suspiraba a la vez.

Porque robin esta molesto conmigo, no me hablo en todo el camino, será que esta….no creo, porque estaría celoso, si a la que quiere es a Starfire… - raven no te hagas vanas iluciones como se fijara en ti, no eres tan linda como ella- decía risueña la ira de raven (su sentimiento de ira) –callate es hermosa y tiene derecho a sentir amor- decía felicidad

Callence ya! Concentrémonos en lo que paso con Red X- decia inteligencia y yo estaba de acuerdo, sinceramente no fue buena idea hablar de esto con ustedes, lo resolveré yo sola- dije ya algo molesta y Sali de mi mente de nuevo a la realidad, estaba en mi habitación esa fría y oscura habitación, mi fortaleza, aquel lugar en el que me sentía en casa, por decir asi, esa era mi casa, mi hogar.

Pero de repente algo me obligo a dejar mis pensamientos, mi vista se nublo, sentí un ligero mareo, una horrible migraña, pero eso se acabo cuando mi cuerpo ya no lo resistió y me desmaye en el piso casi frente a la puerta, me sentía tan mal, todo me pesaba, ya no lo resistía sentía que iba a morir y perdi la conciencia.

POV. Robin

Quería pedirle disculpas a raven, no le hable en todo el camino y eso fue tonto, ella no tiene la culpa de que Red X sea un irrespetuoso ladron que se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a todos, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de raven, mi amada inalcanzable, pero algo me saco de mis pensamiento, escuche un golpe como si algo o mas bien alguien se hubiera caído, seria ella, quien mas sino ella, ingrese la clave para entrar a su habitación, pero no imagine lo que vi dentro, mi amada, mi hermosa cuervo, que le paso, era tal mi decesperacion, que solo me arrodille junto a ella y puse su hermoso rostro en mi regazo, se veía tan mal, su rostro mas palido de lo normal, su hermoso cabello había perdido su brillo, su olor a violetas por primera vez se había esfumado, y sus labios esos hermosos labios que a veces mostraban una pequeña sonrisa, estaban negron, extrañamente negros, porque quien sabe, pero estaba tan petrificado de ver asi a mi amada que no reaccione, no la ayudaba, no pedia ayuda, no hacia nada.

Raven, no te puedes morir de hambre, te estamos esperando- decía cyborg tan animado, hasta que vio aquel deprimente cuadro, me dijo algo, que no recuerdo la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo a la enfermería, yo seguía ahí en estado de shock por verla asi tan fría, tan mal.

Pero porfin entre en razón, después de escuchar los gritos de cyborg pidiendo ayuda y fui a socorrerlo junto con los demás, cyborg la había conectado a varias maquinas que solo el sabia para que demonios servían, no tenia signos vitales prácticamente estaba muerta cyborg le aplicaba las manos en el pecho intentando "recuperarla" todos estábamos asustados, solo se oida los desesperados intentos de cyborg diciendo – vamos nena, tu puedes, no te rindas- y lo logro no se rindió estaba con nosotros otra vez, pero seguía inconciente con unas ojeras enormes, sus labios negros, de los que aun no teníamos la causa.

La alarma nos corto de nuestros pensamientos pero el informe no decía que pasaba solo que era una emergencia, todos salimos menos cyborg que se quedo cuidando a su hermanita y haciéndole varios exámenes. La sorpresa que tuvimos al llegar no fue agradable era Red X medio muerto tirado en medio del parque de Jump City, solo había miradas de algunas personas que estaban cerca viendo aquel horrible paisaje, en su cuerpo había una nota algo, roja por el liquido vital que ya casi no tenia, decidimos llevarlo a la torre para socorrerlo, yo con un poco de resentimiento por lo que le hizo a raven. Al llegar leimos la nota decía:

" Felicidades titanes han tomado la primera nota del rompecabezas esta carta explicara muchas cosas, pero no todas, la ultima vez que vieron a Red X trabajaba para mi, pero al igual que el, yo también puedo traicionar, pero el meterse conmigo es muy peligroso, ya vieron como lo deje, suerte con el….. y robin tu sabes lo que le hizo a raven la marca de ese beso impuro esta con ella ahora, pero no solo es una marca es una advertencia se recuperara en dos días, pero sus poderes ya no existirán, estará sujeta a una maldición, tendrá que matarlos a ustedes para liberarse de un mal que la atormentara hasta que lo haga, y la única manera de salvarse es matándola a ella, es ironico no, o muere ella o mueren ustedes, suerte chicos, por que lo que viene es mas grande que Slade. Att: Cares of death"


	2. Chapter 2

RED X POV

DESPERTE EN UNA HABITACION GRISACEA QUE NO CONOCIA, ME TOMO TIEMPO RECORDAR QUE HABIA PASADO EL ATAQUE DE MI "LIDER" NO LO PODIA PASAR POR ALTO REALMENTE SUBESTIME LA FUERZA QUE TENIA, PERO LO IMPORTANTE ERA DONDE ESTABA?, TRAIA MI MASCARA?

MI MASCARA!

SI SI LA TRAIGO, ESPERA…..ES LA TORRE LA TORRE T, LA CASA DE MI "HERMANITO" LA EXTRATERRESTE, EL VERDE, LA HOJALATA, Y DE MI AMADA CUERVO, QUE SERA DE ELLA, LA BESE Y NO RECUERDO MAS, TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA ESE BESO MUY A MI PESAR FUE POR ORDENES DE MI "LIDER" PORQUE NO LO SE, PERO SE QUE SUS MOTIVOS NO SON BUENOS.

HABIA UNA CORTINA AL LADO DERECHO DE MI CAMA CLARAMENTE ALGUIEN ESTABA DEL OTRO LADO LA CORTINA NO ME DEJABA VER NADA DEL OTRO LADO PERO SABIA QUE HABIA ALGUIEN, LO PRESENTIA. ME LEVANTE DE LA CAMILLA, DIOS, ME DOLIA TODO EL CUERPO AUN TENIA LA MASCARA, PERO NO EL TRAJE, ERA UNA BATA DE HOSPITAL LO QUE TRAIA, CON LA MANO HIZE LA CORTINA A UN LADO Y VI A MI AMADA, MI HERMOSO ANGEL, TIRADO EN ESA CAMILLA, PALIDA,FRIA, PARECIA YA SIN VIDA, ESA NO ERA ELLA, ERA LO QUE QUEDABA DE ELLA SABIA QUE CARES (CARES OF DEATH-LA DE LA NOTA) NO ERA BUENA, ELLA JUGABA SUCIO, ALGO TRAMABA Y YO LA AYUDE, PERO SI QUERIA AYUDAR A SALVAR LA VIDA DE MI AMADA, A MI PESAR TENDRIA QUE DECIR LA VERDAD, CONTAR MI HISTORIA Y LO QUE PASO.

A PASO LENTO ME ACERCABA A RAVEN, PERO…..

ROBIN POV

NO LO RESISTIA MAS BUSCAMOS EN TODOS LOS ARCHIVOS, LOS NUESTROS, LOS DE LA LIGA Y NADA AYUDABA, INCLUSO STAR BUSCO ESO EN LOS ARCHIVOS DE SU PLANETA, PERO NADA, DEFINITIVAMENTE NADA ERA FRUSTRANTE, LLEGAMOS A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE ES NUEVO O NUEVA EN ESTO DEL CRIMEN, PERO AUNQUE FUERA NUEVA SUPO ACERNOS PASAR UN MAL RATO CON LO DE X, X SERA MEJOR QUE LO VAYA A VER, NO VAYA A SER QUE SE DESPIERTE Y QUIERA ROBARSE ALGO, O QUE DESPIERTE Y LE HAGA ALGO A RAVEN…..

-RAVEN! COMO PUDE DEJARLA SOLA E INDEFENSA CON ESE LADRON- FUI CORRIENDO A LA ENFERMERIA PERO ANTES DE LLEGAR EMPEZE A CAMINAR DESPACIO PARA NO DESPERTARLOS,SI EL CASO FUERA QUE ESTUBIERAN DORMIDOS, LO QUE ENCONTRE NO ME AGRADO RED X ACERCANDOSE A MI RAVEN ESO NO LO PERMITIRIA, LO TOME DEL CUELLO Y LO ESTRELLE EN LA PARED, TAL FUE EL ESTRUENDO QUE ALERTO A LOS DEMAS TITANES, A MI PESAR LO SOLTE.

POV NORMAL

STAR:ROBIN QUE ESTAS ASIENDO, EL ESTA DEBIL LO PUEDES MATAR

CYBORG: VIEJO CALMATE SI LO MATAS NO NOS DIRA LO QUE SABE

CH.B:Y SI LO MATAS TE CONVERTIRAS EN UN CRIMINAL

ROBIN:TIENES RAZON-DIOS NO CREI QUE LO DIRIA- DEBO CALMARME COMO LO HARIA RAVEN. BUENO RETOMANDO EL TEMA RED X ME INTERESA POCO SI ESTAS CANSADO, ADOLORIDO O ALGO, QUIERO RESPUESTAS, AHORA Y SI NO LAS DAS ME VERE OBLIG

X: PAJARITO CALMATE AUNQUE NO QUISIERA TE DARE LAS RESPUESTAS QUE BUSCAS, PERO NO SERA SUFICIENTE, SI QUEREMOS AYUDAR ARAVEN TE TENDRE QUE CONTAR QUIEN SOY Y MI HISTORIA, ASI QUE NO HAGAS QUE ME ARREPIENTA, DAME ROPA, ME DUCHO, Y LUEGO TENDREMOS UNA PLATICA INTERESANTE ENTRE TODOS OK.

CYBORG: WOW MUCHA INFORMACION, LA DUCHA ESTA AL FONDO, MIENTRAS TE DUCHAS TE TRAERE ROPA Y YA QUE RAVEN ESTA ESTABLE LA LLEVARE A SU HABITACION DE PASO

ROBIN:YO LA LLEVO CYBORG, HASTA ESO VE A MI HABITACION Y BUSCALE ALGO DE ROPA NO CREO QUE LA TUYA O LA DE CHICO BESTIA LE QUEDE, STAR VE AL CUARTO DE MAQUINAS Y SACA EL DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS, CHICO BESTIA VE Y PREPARA ALGO DE CAFÉ, PRESIENTO QUE SERA UNA LARGA HISTORIA

TODOS SE FUERON. MAS TARDE YA EN LA SALA PRINCIPAL

X: BIEN ME SACARE LA MASCARA PRIMERO, PARA AHORRARME MOLESTIAS YA QUE SE EXPLICARA MUCHAS COSAS

ANTES DE QUE X SE SAQUE SU MASCARA, RAVEN ENTRA AUN ALGO DEBIL Y POR ESA CAUSA NO ASESINO A RED X, ADEMAS SUS AMIGOS DEBIAN TENER UNA BUENA RAZON PARA TENERLO AHÍ A DEMAS DEBIA DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE, PERO LO HARIA LUEGO.

ROBIN:(CONTENTO) RAVEN ESTAS DESPIERTA, PERO QUE HACES LEVANTADA TE PUEDES DESMAYAR VEN AQUÍ (SE LEVANTA HASTA ELLA, LA CARGA Y LA LLEVA AL SOFA) RED X NO HARA NADA MALO NOS VA A AYUDAR NOS CONTARA TODO LO QUE NECESITAMOS SABER

X: INCLUSO MAS, QUE BUENO QUE ESTES DESPIERTA SOLECITO Y LAMENTO LO DE LA ULTIMA VEZ, ME ARREPIENTO CASI COMPLETAMENTE, PERO LO DIRE TODO DESDE MI IDENTIDAD HASTA LO DE MI MISTERIOSA LIDER


End file.
